More Serious Than Expected
by syren pan
Summary: Kink!Meme prompt asked for Fenris/Isabela fluff. More details at the beginning of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age 2 © Bioware – No copyright infringement intended.

Kink!Meme prompt: Fenris and Isabela sleep with each other, as we know. Fenris also falls for Isabela, but knows she's not exactly the person for long-term commitment. He wants her to stay, but is much too inexperienced in relationship things to know what he could do to woo her, especially since they only ever had casual sex, no strings attached.

Cue Fenris trying to overcompensate by wanting to sleep with her all the time, since that seems to be the only possible reason Isabela likes coming back to him. Would love a happy end where Isabela reveals she loves him, too. :3

xXx

**More Serious Than Expected**

_'Why her?'_

He keeps asking himself the same question over and over again as he leaps into the air to disperse the small group of night-time attackers.

_'Why this woman?'_

His blade scythes through two archers but he barely notices, his body is going through the motions while his mind is elsewhere, with her.

It's not Hawke. It might have been once upon a time but their moment came and went without so much as a hint of anything but mutual interest and a vague sense of obligation. No, not Hawke.

Her name is Isabela and she is a pirate, a thief, a story teller and the most selfish, wanton being he has ever met. And Fenris can't get enough of her.

She comes to his mansion when she feels like it and climbs into his lap in front of the fire. By the time she settles down with her arms around his neck, her mouth licking, biting at his lips, she has shed her blades, one step at a time from the moment she walked through the door.

When her bare thighs move against his leather clad once, Fenris is already hard from watching her leaving a deadly shiny trail in her wake. She is naked so to speak but with Isabela you can never be too sure. Just when you think she has let down her defences a hidden blade slices through your skin, reminding you not to get too carried away. Not to dare to much. Fenris can take what is offered but he should not assume that he can take liberties.

And that is fair enough. Their arrangement, for want of a better word, suits them. They both get pleasure out of their encounters and it should be fine, and it is.

_'Except it is not.'_

They talk in between. Sweat cooling heated skin. Sometimes they share a bottle of wine and maybe some food if Fenris can find some. It surprised him at first how hungry sex can make you. Isabela had laughed when he had voiced this observation, her head thrown back, unruly hair for once not contained by a blue bandana.

Fenris wonders sometimes whether she truly knows how lovely she is, especially after he has shagged he in front of his fire. He suspects she does.

He also wonders what she would look like with the first light of day on her skin but these encounters are always on her terms and by the time the sun rises she is gone, leaving only teeth marks on his body, and the scent of woman and sex and the sea in his bed.

And then it hits him. Between when the last attacker hits the ground and Fenris sheaths his two-handed sword, he suddenly gets it.

_'She makes me happy.' _

Not just the obvious happy but the time in between when they talk or when they are out with Hawke on another unreal or absurd adventure.

Sure, they argue about points of view and that's fine because eventually they either agree or simply agree to disagree and nothing has changed between them but the fact that they got another glimpse of who they are as people. And they both come back for more. That is Isabela offers and Fenris accepts her terms.

'What are you doing later?' It's just past midnight but he doesn't care.

Isabela turns to him, surprise written all over her face before she catches herself and smirks. She is splattered in blood just like him. 'I think I need a bath,' she opens her arms and hands, pointedly looking down her own body. 'Do you think I need a bath?'

Fenris tries hard not to smile. 'I happen to have a tub in my mansion.'

'Oooh, will you scrub my back?'

'I will even wash your hair,' he offers and his cock twitches as he catches her licking her lips in response.

'Then it appears, I'll be washing my hair tonight.'


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris offered and Isabela accepted.

They have diverged from their pattern and Fenris is terrified because he offered her his bath by which he meant sex of course and Isabela took him up on it.

The tub isn't really made for two but they make due and by the time Isabela is grinding down to meet each of Fenris' thrust he has almost forgotten why this is scaring him so much.

Only when the water gets too cold and they climb out of the confined space, Isabela would have slipped if Fenris hadn't caught her from behind cupping her full breasts more by accident than design which made them both laugh, he remembers.

Fenris offered his bath and Isabela accepted sex but that isn't the whole story.

They towel each other dry and Fenris is already sweating again. He wants to ask her something important but he doesn't know how and it is almost enough to make him curse out loud when she reaches for her boots.

'Something the matter?' Isabela must have picked up on his mood, he can tell from the calculating look she is giving him. 'You are... glistening.'

Fenris swallows loud enough to be heard in the small room. Isabela promptly drops the boot and her arms are around his neck, her lips on his when his back hits the door.

He takes her against the wall, her body arching when she comes, wringing his orgasm from him as well. 'I think I might need another bath,' she says jokingly as he carefully lowers her to the floor.

'By all means...,' Fenris replies, gesturing toward the tub. But Isabela just laughs and says a quick rinse will do before she has to go.

_'Don't go.'_

He wants to say it out loud but the words get stuck in his throat and he just wordlessly accepts the wet rag to clean himself off as well as she shimmies back into her clothes. By the time he is done, she is dressed and walks out the door with a last, 'That was fun.'

_Stay._

He wants her to but doesn't believe she would just like that, not unless he makes it worth her while and he knows the only things worth her while are ships and booty, both kind.

Fenris doesn't have a ship.

Even a skilled rogue can't hear him coming when he puts his mind to it. So Isabela has no idea that Fenris is right behind her when she opens the door to Hightown, letting in cool air and moonlight before he slams it shut again with his flat palm. Isabela flinches and gives him a puzzled look before he slings her over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs without a word.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Isabela asks slightly indignant as she half-heartedly struggles to free herself, but adds after a few seconds, 'Although the view is spectacular,' and playfully slaps him on his perfect, naked butt.

Fenris dumps her unceremoniously on his bed before he answers. 'I thought I should try my luck in piracy.' He smirks and hopes that she cannot see how desperate he really is. Or maybe he hopes she can because he doesn't know how to ask and yet he really, really needs her not to go tonight.

Isabela rolls around on the bed until she is lying on her back, upper body supported by her arms. 'Ah, everyone always thinks it's all about reaching out and grabbing whatever you want and run with it.'

Fenris raises an eye-brow at her and she answers with a smirk. 'And they are absolutely right of course.' They both laugh as Isabela reaches out with one hand and pulls Fenris on top of her.

With a sigh he settles in between her legs, careful not to put his full weight on her before he catches her lips with his own. He drinks her moans before he trails his tongue down her throat, his hands busy trying to get her clothes off again. It goes faster when she gives him a hand until she is only wearing a smile and her boots in his bed.

Fenris deliberately takes his time slipping them off for her before he kisses up the inside of her tanned legs, starting at the ankle until he reaches her hip bone. He tongues the sensitive line above her pubic hair until she squirms under his attention and wordlessly begs him to go lower.

He makes her come a third time this night just with his tongue, sucking and licking from the nub all the way to the puckered flesh of her rear, and by the time her breathing has evened out, he is ready for her again.

'Shall I kiss it?' Isabela offers sweetly and he considers it for moment before he shakes his head 'no.'

'Well, I can hardly leave you like this, can I now? That would be downright rude.' She says feigning shock at the mere suggestion. 

Fenris smiles at her. 'Such manners. I am glad to hear it.'

'So, what's on your mind, sweetheart?' Isabela asks caressing his lower lip with her finger.

_'Don't ever leave.'_

But he still can't say it out loud, can't ask but he also cannot let her go, so instead he says, 'Turn around.'

She quirks an eyebrow at him. 'My, my, you are full of surprises tonight.'

'Is that a no?' He asks, sounding more confident than he feels.

She holds his gaze while he gently massages her buttocks, waiting for her answer.

'You know I'll need another bath after this?' She says half-jokingly as she rearranges herself on her tummy for him and somehow it's exactly the opening he needs.

'Are you in a hurry to leave?'

Isabela looks back over her shoulder at him and for a brief moment her eyes narrow and Fenris forgets how to breathe.

She holds his gaze for a few agonizing moments before she smiles. 'Not at all, sweet thing,' and Fenris feels an unexpected rush of warmth flood through him. He hears her chuckle but he doesn't care as long as she stays.

He comes inside her not long after she shouts his name and clenches around his cock and only when he pulls out and collapses next to her on the bed he realises too late that in the throes of passion he has told her over and over again how much he loves her.


	3. Chapter 3

To his relief and disappointment Isabela doesn't comment on his confession at all. What she does is lean over and gently presses her lips to his before she rolls off the bed and makes her way back to the room with the tub.

Fenris groans into his hands the second she is out of sight, cursing himself under his breath for being such a love-sick fool. Everyone knows Isabela doesn't do emotions. She does people, but love?

'Aren't you coming?'

He bolts upright and maybe squawks a tiny bit, completely startled by her voice. She is frowning at him from the doorway and Fenris doesn't know whether to laugh or cry so he replies, 'On my way,' instead.

Between them they get the tub refilled with warm water in no time and Isabela insists that they bathe together again. Bathe being the operating word and, honestly, he isn't sure whether he could keep up with his current cunning plan to keep her from leaving anyway.

_'She will leave.'_

He cannot think about anything but the fact that once they are clean and done, she will get dressed and this time walk out the front door for sure and Fenris won't be ale to stop her. Not after what he just did.

He is sure she isn't saying anything because it is easier this way. If they would talk, it would get too complicated and it would all result in the same anyway, he thinks morosely as he helps her wash the spots on her back she cannot reach herself.

Once they are finished and dry Isabela catches Fenris hand in hers and pulls him back into his room.

_'Please, don't go.'_

He cannot shake the crushed feeling that is sitting like lead on his shoulders until he realises that she is still holding his hand and not getting dressed, not leaving.

Fenris head snaps up and he is startled how serious and warm her expression is. She tugs him closer until their naked bodies are pressed together, dark skin on even darker skin, only hers shimmers bronze where the light of the fire touches it.

Her arms are coming around his neck holding him in a lose circle. She presses her forehead against his and says. 'You meant it.'

It is as if she has just pushed him off her ship and he can't swim. For a few moments he just stands there until it hits him. 'You are not running.'

'I'm not.' She agrees.

'How did you know?'

'I can just tell,' she states flatly and he believes her.

Fenris finally dares to let his hands come to rest on her bare back, leisurely stroking up and down. He finds the repetitive motion soothing until he notices that she has been stroking the nape of his neck in a similar fashion for the past few minutes.

_'She is waiting for me.'_

'Don't go!' There, he finally said it.

She looks up at him and smiles. 'I have an even better idea.'

Fenris cannot fathom what she could possibly suggest but he knows he will agree as long as he can stay by her side. He will agree.

And then she says it. 'Come with me.'

**The End**


End file.
